Sabin Figaro (MLDKF)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Sabin I unfortunately can't hold back I shouldn't be fighting such a weaker foe If you insist Neutral I am more than ready This will be a good fight Nothing personal here Opponent level >10 higher than Sabin I'll show you all that I've got For Master Duncan This is the only way to get stronger Sabin has low Health I cannot give up now I'm cornered Opponent has low health Cleaning up another's work? It shouldn't be this way Other Good luck to you. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Like a rolling stone — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Now it is our turn — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I'll secure a victory — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific It must be uncomfortable wearing all of that — Warrior of Light First Gestahl and now this one? — The Emperor We're all here to help you, Terra — Terra For Figaro! — Kefka Such a tortured warrior — Cloud Show me what training you have — Tifa Are you strong enough to stop a moving train? — Jecht I'd be mindful of your language — Prishe I await your juidgement — Gabranth Even beautiful women can be warriors it seems — Lightning What kind of trick is this? — Sabin I will show you what true emotion is — Chaos Must we truly fight, Goddess? —''Cosmos'' So, let's find out who is stronger — Cosmos Warriors Your evil must be stopped — Chaos Warriors Battle Hrah! — when using Smash Punch Hah! — when using Headstrong Get back here! — when using Dash Grab Thundara! — when using the first hit of Thundara And up! — when using the second hit of Thundara Hyah! — when using Raging Fist Fire Dance! — when using Rising Phoenix Bum Rush! — when using Phantom Rush Aura Bolt! — when using Aura Cannon Spiraler! — when using Soul Spiral Air Blade! — when using Razor Gale Suplex! — when using Meteor Strike I'll take that — when using Drain Mantra! — when using Chakra This is your end — when activating EX Mode It comes down to this — when beginning EX Burst Grrr, I need more training — upon imperfect EX Burst execution Behold my strength — upon perfect EX Burst execution The power of a warrior! — when finishing EX Burst Here's my chance! — when activating EX Revenge I'll help you out — when called as an Assist F-father! — the final blow Victory You fought well — Neutral Spectacular — Neutral You were very close — Finish with low HP Such ability — Finish with low HP Were you holding back? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) A sound victory — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Keep training and you might win next time — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You have a lot of potential — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat If only things turned out differently I'm sorry, brother No...not today What went wrong? I underestimated you — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Why couldn't I beat you? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I should have known better — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was pathetic — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes